lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabon with the Wind
"Gabon with the Wind" is the second segment of the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the ninth episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on November 17, 1995, along with "Back Out in the Outback". Plot Timon and Pumbaa are being chased by Cheetata and Cheetato. Timon tells Pumbaa to be careful to avoid any low-hanging branches, but Pumbaa hops over such a tree branch, only to crash into a higher tree branch instead. Timon fell down because of the impact. Pumbaa doesn't realize he left Timon behind and instead has a monkey on his back, and, in the meantime, Cheetata and Cheetato find the meerkat. After the cheetahs abduct Timon, Pumbaa sees the monkey on his back and goes back to find Timon. The cheetahs and Timon are now at a cave. Timon is hanging upside-down over a pot with his mouth taped shut, while the cheetahs are having a difficult time locating any recipes for meerkat. Then, Cheetato decides to use a box of "Meerkat Helper," and reads the box to find out how to cook Timon. Pumbaa is outside about to save Timon, but then Cheetata, after seeing that the box says they have to listen to their prey's last words, takes the tape off Timon's mouth and the meerkat tells the cheetahs to not eat him, but Pumbaa. Pumbaa is shocked at what he hears, but little does he know that Timon is just making up a story to make the cheetahs let him go. Timon tells the cheetahs about how plump Pumbaa is, and convinces them to let him go so he can catch the warthog for them. When the cheetahs finally do so, Pumbaa, feeling betrayed, walks away and Timon gets out of the cave. The meerkat gloats to himself before he leaves, but the cheetahs overhear him and then tell him to give them his wallet. When Timon refuses to do so, the cheetahs hold the meerkat upside-down by his tail and shake him around to take his wallet by force. Timon now has a feeling that he has to actually catch Pumbaa in order to get his wallet back. Pumbaa built a rope trap and it catches Timon. Pumbaa arrives and tells Timon that he'll never catch him, and the meerkat replies, "Oh, we'll see about that." Timon opens a can of bugs to pour the insects in a bowl, places a number of signs saying that the bugs are free nearby, and goes up on a wall as Pumbaa shows up. The warthog's about to eat the bugs, but then reads one of the signs sign which says it's "Bug Appreciation Day," and states that Bug Appreciation Day is the one day a year when no one should eat bugs, and then walks away. Timon falls down, almost catching Pumbaa with a net but fails. Timon then places a cardboard cutout of Simba and a sign that says "Get Your Picture Taken with Simba FREE!" The meerkat then goes to the camera and sees the cage above made of bamboo. Pumbaa shows up for a picture, but when Timon shoots, the cage doesn't fall down. When Pumbaa leaves with the pictures, Timon goes up to the picture of Simba, shoots, and then the cage falls on him while a picture of the trapped meerkat appears. Timon now ties himself up on a train track and asks Pumbaa to save him so that he could tie the warthog up. When Pumbaa is about to do so, he realizes that there is no train in the jungle and that it's one of Timon's schemes to trap him. However, when Pumbaa leaves, a train comes and runs over Timon. Pumbaa then sees a ladybug, opens his mouth to eat it, and then Timon finally catches the warthog. While Pumbaa tries to free himself, Timon says that he's trying to save him, but Pumbaa won't believe him and he says that from now on, he will do the opposite of what Timon tells him to do. When Timon tells Pumbaa to run off and start talking, the warthog sits down and listens. Timon then tells Pumbaa everything that happened at the kitchen with the cheetahs, but Pumbaa is still angry at the meerkat for doing such a thing. When Timon asks Pumbaa what he would do under the circumstances, Pumbaa says that he would make up a story the convince the cheetahs to let him go catch the meerkat, but actually find him so that they can both run away to safety. Then, the warthog realizes that what he would do is the exact same thing Timon did and feels embarrassed about it. Timon and Pumbaa are now free from the cheetahs, except that Timon now has to find a way to get his wallet back. However, the pals' luck does not last as the cheetahs find them and prepare to eat them. But when Cheetata calls Pumbaa a "pig," Pumbaa goes berserk and charges at the predators, sending them the top of a tree. Timon, Pumbaa, and the cheetahs are back in the cave, with the cheetahs hanging over the pot with their mouths taped shut this time. When Pumbaa asks Timon if they're really going to eat the cheetahs, Timon replies, "Of course not, Pumbaa. I've just got an axe to grind." Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rob Paulsen as Cheetata *Jim Cummings as Cheetato Appearances Trivia *The episode title is most likely a play on the novel Gone with the Wind. *This episode contains a reference to The Lion King when Cheetata and Cheetato find Timon and Pumbaa. Cheetata calls Pumbaa a pig, resulting in the same dialogue that occurred when Pumbaa found the hyenas about to eat Timon and Zazu. Media Back Out in the Outback & Gabon With the Wind|The full episodes of "Back Out in the Outback" and "Gabon with the Wind" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1